Mama
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Side story to ED, my other mothers day fic


**See, told ya, a Sara-centric M Day fic. Its actually a side story to Eternal Darkness, so, yeah R&R:)**

Laura groaned as she pushed herself off the bed. Taking a glance, she noticed that the other side of the bed was just as ruffled as it was when she went to sleep. She knew Daniel was most likely still at the bar, passed out drunk. She lowered her hands to the bulge that was her belly, pushed the thoughts of her husband out of her mind. Thinking about the man made her want a smoke, or a drink. But she knew she couldn't, the baby depended on her. Repressing the urge, she left the bedroom and walked towards the kitchen.

Coming from the room was the smell of cooking eggs and toast. She walked in to find her son, Dan, standing over the stove.

"Good morning" she said as she walked in. Dan turned around in suprise.

"Good morning, Mom" he replied. "You should go back to bed, I'll bring you your breakfast" he told her.

"Don't worry about it" she told him.

"Come on, Mom, its Mothers Day" he groaned.

"When I was little, we didn't have Mothers Day" she started. "My mother didn't get pampered on a certain day, and neither will I" she finished.

"At least sit down" he sighed. She consented and sat at the kitchen table. A few minutes later he walked over and put a plate full of eggs in front of her. A small plate with a pile of toast and a dish of butter sat to the side.

"Thanks Dan" she said before she started to eat.

* * *

"Mama!" a high pitched voice called as she walked into the classroom.

Even after five years Laura was still surprised that Sara always knew when someone entered a room. She was even more surprised by the way she could recognize Dan and herself.

"Hey, baby" Laura said as she bent down to pick up her daughter.

"I made something for you" the girl sheepishly said.

"What?" she asked, putting Sara down. The girl walked over to a table and grabbed something before walking back. When she reached her mother she held the object up and gave it to her.

Laura took the object, and looked it over. It was a lopsided, clay heart with the word 'Mama' written in the side. It was painted a bright red and pink, and sparkles had been dumped on the top.

"I love it" she whispered as tears came to her eyes. She bent down to pick her daughter up again, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Mothers Day, Mama" Sara said with a huge grin.

* * *

"Please" a 13-year-old Sara begged.

"I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to see, visit her" her current foster mother told her.

"Please, just for the day" Sara continued, tears falling from her sightless eyes.

"No, you are not allowed to visit her" the woman repeated, more sure this time.

"But it's Mothers Day" Sara told her.

"It doesn't matter what day it is, the judge said you are not allowed to visit her until you are an adult" she explained.

"Fine, forget it" Sara yelled, and ran to her room.

* * *

"This way ma'am" a guard instructed. Sara felt her eye dog walk in the same direction as the guard and followed him.

A few minutes later they were led into a room. Sara could from the noise that it was empty, but the echoes from their steps told her that it was a good-sized room.

"She will be here in a minute" the guard told her before she heard his footsteps fade and the door close.

"This is it" she muttered to herself. A few moments later the door opened again.

She heard three people enter, and stood up. She heard another metal chair being scraped against the concrete floor, and a few clicks of handcuffs being removed.

"You have ten minutes" another guard told them, two people walked out and the door closed. The two remaining people sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Sara" the other person said, and the chair scrapped against the floor again. A second later she was embraced in a strong hug she quickly joined. "I've missed you so much" the woman whispered.

"I've missed you too Mama" Sara replied. "Happy Mothers Day"

**Okay, like it? I think its kinda cute, dont you? hope I didnt give to much away for ED, which I hope to update this weekend, hopefully, and remember, reviews make the world go round:)**


End file.
